Spring
by Crystilia Aerosine
Summary: Follow up to "Snow Day", and also a oneshot for Aria-in-Atsume. Tendershipping, hard yaoi, fluffy, foxes. “Occupied.” He growled. “Hurry up!” It was a kid, which made me flush. We were having sex not two feet from what sounds like a ten-year-old.


**Oneshot for Aria-in-Atsume. A ridiculously late oneshot, but here it is! Sorry for lateness! D: **

**Note 1: Fennec Fox. LOOK IT UP. O_O You can have them as pets where I live, with a permit, and I'm buying a baby in the spring. :D**

**Note 2: Anal as in Anal Retentive. Not as in yaoi. :D**

**

* * *

**

Spring

I was more than glad for the end of winter and the thawing of the snow. I always find someway of getting sick during the winter, and this year, Bakura wasn't letting me rest one day. So spring came as a welcome reprieve. Bakura was sad to see the cold leave, having grown fond of hitting me with snowballs, but eventually he warmed up just like the world around us.

So when the first _real_ warm day hit, I was dragging him out of the house as fast as possible. I took him to the park, bringing a picnic basket along for lunch. Naturally, he was only interested in the food, but I had high hopes for the day. I'd really love to show him the park gardens, they're always in bloom this time of year. I used to love walking through them with Amane when we were children.

"I don't know why you bother to drag me along to places like this. You know I'm just going to complain till we leave."

"Oh hush Bakura."

"I want to go home, Hikari."

"Shush."

"I want to ---"

"Bakura."

I smiled lightly at the growling. He's such a big baby sometimes.

"Eep!"

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close. My cheeks turned flaming red as several families having picnics turned around to see Bakura growling suggestively in me ear.

"Take me home and I'll make it worth your while."

"Bakura… Please let me go… The people are _looking_."

"So? Let's go _home_. _Now._"

I was running out of responses and excuses. I really wanted to spend the day outside in the sunshine with Bakura, but he was being _so _difficult. And then… I was struck with inspiration.

"There's an Egypt exhibit at the zoo today! They have Egyptian animals there on display. Let's go see it."

I took his hand and began dragging him towards the zoo entrance. He let himself be pulled along, but he muttered unhappily the whole time.

"Egypt… Sand, lizards, camels. Nothing fucking special about that. Oh and Pharaohs! Are they on display too? I'm sure that pathetic excuse for a human would just _love_ to socialize with the denizens of his homeland. He's practically an animal himself after all."

"Bakura could you just cheer up? Why do you always have to have something negative to say?"

I paid our way into the zoo and lead him directly for the Egyptian exhibit. When we arrived, I was just _slightly_ disappointed to see how limited the selection was. Camels. Yeah, I've seen those. Lizards, big surprise. And just as I was ready to concede defeat my eyes landed on something interesting. A small, furry animal with large ears and sand-colored fur. My jaw dropped as I took in the tiny little cat-like thing. It rested on a rock inside a small cage. It looked fairly sleepy, but it's large ears swiveled around at different sounds.

"It's a fennec fox. Their all over Egypt. Used to have a couple nice furs from them back home."

I gasped terribly and spun around to stare at Bakura.

"You _killed_ something _that_ cute?! You're soulless!"

"Obviously."

Disgusted, dismayed, and somewhat betrayed, I slapped him on the head and turned back to look at the small fox. It was looking right at me now, interested. I carefully crept closer and cooed a little at it. The small animal hopped forward and rubbed against the cage. My heart went out to it as it more or less begged to be released. I was fighting the urge to comfort it when Bakura's hand shot out and he was holding a Duel Monsters card. Fearing the worst, I started making wild, coded motions to get him to stop, but he didn't listen. He summoned a Kuribou, where he got one, we don't own any, I have no clue. The tiny monster quickly shot its claws out and shredded the cage. I almost shrieked until I saw Bakura grab the fox and start walking briskly away. Horrified, I ran after him, shocked into silence as no one noticed.

"_What are you doing_?" I hissed at him.

"_You said you wanted a pet, but it had to be small for the apartment. Well here you go._"

"_Are you __**insane**__?_"

"_Why, yes. Thank you._"

I was panicking on the inside as I struggled to keep up with him, still lugging our picnic basket around. It was weird that the fox didn't struggle at all for a wild animal. I suppose Bakura _would_ know something about Egyptian animals though.

Finally he ducked into a bathroom. I followed him in and as soon as I crossed the threshold, he bolted the door. He set the small fox down the counter and gave it scratch behind the ears. The tiny thing just yawned and laid down. Angry, I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he rushed forward and caught me in a kiss.

Unprepared, my body was slammed roughly against the door as the basket was wrenched from my hands. He paused only to set the basket down next to the fox. He opened it and patted the top. The little thing understood and hopped in, snuggling with the blanket I packed. I almost let an 'awww' slip out before Bakura attacked me again.

He lifted me up and pulled my legs around his waist. Smirking, he started on the buttons of my shirt. I let out an uncharacteristic growl and held onto his hands.

"No."

"I want you."

I shivered as his voice took on that lustful, possessive tone he uses when trying to turn me on. And damn him, it always works.

"Make it _quick_."

"Naturally."

I wanted to say something particularly witty, but he cut me off with his mouth again. The fox meeped happily behind us, but it was ignored in favor of clawing off each others clothes. He always said it was when we were doing something wrong that he could see why I always made my deck so dark. Apparently, I find somewhat of a thrill in things like this. That's probably why we fit so well together.

He summoned his 'magically never empty' bottle of lube. A term we weren't able to apply to that early Christmas present, it was gone well before Christmas. He tugged my pants off; he'd _finally_ got me to start going commando. I knew he'd make me give in eventually. I pulled his pants down too, but only half way. It was just another arousing reminder that we were in a public place. This wasn't the first time, no not at all, but it wasn't a frequent happening.

He'd just started putting lube on his fingers when a _very_ loud knock came on the door. Having my back pressed against it, the vibration from the knock ran all over my body. Bakura cursed and fumbled with the bottle he almost dropped.

"_Occupied._" He growled.

"Hurry up!" It was a kid, which made me flush. We were having sex not two feet from what sounds like a ten-year-old.

"_Fuck off, I'm busy._"

"_Bakura_!" I hissed.

Things got quiet again, and Bakura went back to preparing me. I writhed as his cold fingers slid in. Rarely did he ever stop to warm them, and I like it like that. He made quick work of it, sparing little time for foreplay. I made sure to unbutton his shirt and push it far back on his shoulders, to keep my orgasm from ruining it.

"Ready?"

I nodded and he moved to enter me. Just then another knock came.

"_Excuse me_, but my son needs to use the bathroom." Apparently, the boy got his mother.

"And I told him, and now you, to _fuck off_."

"I'm getting one of the zoo personnel."

"Good for you."

Frightened by the idea of getting caught, I started to move, but Bakura slammed me back up against the door.

"Don't even _think_ about it."

Too turned on to refuse, I nodded and he slid in. I gasped in euphoria as he filled me completely. I'd become a kind of masochist with him, enjoying even the initial pain of sex. He wasted no time in beginning to pound me viciously. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and let him work; it _was_ his forte after all.

His quick abuse of my prostate had lights flashing behind my eyes and I was barely restraining the desperate moans that tried to escape. I was so ready to give up already, even though we'd only just begun. Usually I could last a good amount of time, but with the sheer power he was using to literally _fuck_ me was just too much. He'd already latched onto my collarbone in his trademark sign of wanting release. Happy to give it to him, I threw my head back and let go.

His growl was unusually loud in my ears as I came. I could distantly hear the fox make another happy noise as Bakura followed directly after. Gasping I felt him fill me up with his essence.

"Ohh…" My voice was extremely breathy, but it wasn't trembling at least. I couldn't say the same thing for the rest of my body.

Bakura slipped out, a cocky smile plastered on his face and evidence of my own enjoyment on his chiseled stomach. I blushed and crossed my arms over my equally bare chest. He leaned in and licked my cheek, one of his more endearing strange habits. At least he wasn't using his fangs on me anymore.

The sound of keys broke the calm in the room. Suddenly, it was a rush of movement. I somehow got my shirt on and pulled up my pants. Bakura did the same, but cursed as he ended up staining his shirt as he tried to clean himself off and get dressed at the same time. An idea popping into my head instantly, I leapt forward. I rummaged around in the picnic basket, the fox nuzzling with my hand the whole time, and pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer. Bakura and I let our eyes meet and the plan was formed.

By the time the zoo employee got the door open, a stern look on her face, I was rubbing furiously at Bakura's shirt with a wet paper towel. The picnic basket was closed, the fox staying thankfully quiet. I smiled up at the angry employee, mother, and boy.

"Forgive me, I was helping my twin brother get a stain off his shirt."

Bakura smirked demonically at the group.

"Yeah, I'm a bit _anal_ about it."

I almost laughed, but Bakura slung an arm around my shoulder and I grabbed the basket. We walked out of the bathroom with identical smiles, discussing possible names for our new pet.


End file.
